degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
B.L.T.-Michelle-Cindy Love Triangle
The love triangle between B.L.T. Thomas, Michelle Accette, and Cindy. B.L.T. was in the center of the love triangle. The love triangle began two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1). As of their break-up, Michelle and B.L.T. had been together for a year and a half. Love Triangle History Overview B.L.T. and Michelle began dating while they were in junior high school. During the summer before entering their junior year, Michelle went away for the vacation, and BL.T. cheated on Michelle with Cindy. Cindy urges B.L.T. to dump Michelle, but he is hesitant because he does not want to hurt Michelle's feelings, so he has to break up with her gently. B.L.T. eventually goes through with breaking up with Michelle, and at the time of which he did they had been dating for a year and a half. Michelle is heartbroken, she asks if there's another girl, which he declines. Later on, Michelle's best friend Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter tells her what she had just overheard, who confronts B.L.T. about it, and runs away before he can explain anything. Degrassi High Season 2 In Bad Blood (1), it was revealed that Michelle had been away for a month and, in her absence, B.L.T. had been cheating on her with Cindy. On the first day of Grade 11, B.L.T. and Cindy were walking to Degrassi with their arms around each other. However, when they reached the school, he said that they had better stop as he did not want anyone to see them. When Cindy asked whether he would tell Michelle about them, he was non-committal as he had to do it when the time was right since Michelle was very sensitive. Cindy told him to get it over with as she wanted to be with him. B.L.T. returned the compliment. Several minutes later in the school foyer, Michelle ran up to B.L.T. and gave him a big hug and a kiss, telling him that she missed him so much. He jokingly told her not to cry and she said that she was sorry but she was so glad to see him. B.L.T. was about to tell her about Cindy but he chickened out and instead asked her how her trip had been. Michelle admitted that, while it had been nice of her mother to pay for her to visit, it had been boring and she had thought about him all the time. When she chastised him for not writing as he had promised, he pointed out that she had only been gone for a month. She commented that she had arrived home on Friday and had tried to call him all weekend, asking him where he had been. B.L.T. was about to answer when Alexa ran over to Michelle and excitedly greeted her with a hug. Although Michelle repeated that her trip was boring, Alexa nevertheless wanted to hear all about. At the end of the school day, Michelle asked B.L.T., Alexa and Simon if they wanted to go for pizza or something. Alexa agreed but asked whether Michelle had to work. Her best friend happily told her that she did not start back until Thursday. However, B.L.T. said that he and Simon had football tryouts as the first game was in two weeks' time. Alexa teased Simon by saying that she and Michelle would go for coffee and discuss interesting things like clothes and men. After she kissed B.L.T. goodbye, Michelle asked him if he would call her that night. He hesitated before saying, "Yeah, sure" and Michelle began to suspect that something was wrong. The next day, Michelle was chatting with Caitlin Ryan about the new condom machines in the washrooms when B.L.T. approached them. After Caitlin left, a slightly hurt Michelle said that he had not called her the previous night. B.L.T. defensively claimed that he had gotten home late. Michelle asked him if she had done something wrong and was about to say that she sensed something but attributed these feelings to her own insecurities before asking how the tryouts had gone. Two weeks later in Bad Blood (2), Cindy was still pushing B.L.T. to break up with Michelle. He defended his inaction on the grounds that he had helped Michelle through a lot of rough stuff during their relationship and did not want to hurt her. Cindy reasoned that she would be hurt no matter what if she still liked him and B.L.T. said that he would break up with her but in his own way. The next day, B.L.T. met Michelle in the foyer and, after giving him a kiss, she sympathised with him over the fact that the football team had lost their first game. He then told her that they needed to talk and lead her into the school theatre. He commented that they had been dating for a year and a half, which was a long time. Michelle said that she did not know how she would have been able to get through the previous year without him. B.L.T. claimed that he needed some breathing room and an extremely upset Michelle realised that he was breaking up with her. As she began to cry, she once again asked if she had done something wrong and said that she did not want to break up. B.L.T. said that he thought that they should cool it for a bit but that she should remain friends as they still liked each other. He asked Michelle not to cry but he could help it. He told her that he needed some space and some time to think. When she asked him if there was someone else, he denied it and Michelle left. Later that day, Alexa, who had learned of the breakup from Michelle, was in the library looking for a book when she overheard Cindy and her friend discussing the fact that B.L.T. had finally broken up with Michelle after he had been dating her for four weeks. Cindy told her friend that Michelle had apparently "cried like Niagara Falls" and claimed that she felt sorry for her "but not too sorry." They did not notice Alexa, who immediately left to tell Michelle. Her best friend was doing homework in the cafeteria when Alexa sat down opposite her. Michelle said "hi" but realised that there was something wrong. Alexa told her twice that she did not want to know before saying that she had a right to know. Referring to B.L.T. as a "slug, a big slug," she said that he had another girlfriend and repeated the conversation that she had overheard. Michelle was furious and confronted B.L.T., who was sitting several tables away with Simon. She accused him of lying to her but he claimed that he did not know what he was talking about. She then told him that she knew all about Cindy. B.L.T. defended his actions by saying that he was trying to be nice but Michelle yelled, "Nice? You call that nice? Four weeks you've been going out with her!" When he said that he was trying to spare her feelings, she sarcastically replied, "Because I cry like Niagara Falls?" He tried to explain further but she called him a pig and a liar before throwing his milk all over him, to the amusement of everyone else in the cafeteria, and storming out. In Loyalties, Alexa was passing by when she noticed Michelle looking out the window at B.L.T. She sympathised with her best friend over the break up but Michelle claimed that he was the best thing that could have happened. When they saw Cindy walk over to B.L.T., Michelle claimed that she felt sorry for him as "Bambi" did not look too bright. However, Alexa claimed that she was alright. When a confused Michelle asked whether she had spoken to her, Alexa defensively said that it was hard not to talk to her as B.L.T. and Simon were best friends. She then told Michelle that she had to go as Simon was waiting for her. Michelle commented that she had finally gotten a couple of days off work and asked whether Alexa wanted to do something that night. However, to Michelle's disappointment, Alexa revealed that she and Simon were going to a film after the football game. She then invited Michelle to come with them to the cinema, where they would be seeing Return to Sender. Michelle commented that it was supposed to be good and suggested that they come to her apartment beforehand as it was playing nearby. After Alexa left, Michelle looked at B.L.T. and Cindy wistfully. Shortly afterwards, Simon asked Alexa if Michelle had to come with them as she had been out with them "like a gazillion times" since breaking up with B.L.T. and she was "such a downer." Alexa pointed out that she would be a downer too if Simon cheated on her. After some prompting, he denied that he would ever do so. B.L.T. and Cindy then approached them. Cindy said that her uncle had four free tickets to the Savages' concert that night and he was giving the tickets to them. B.L.T. told them to be at his house at seven and not to be late. Alexa was excited until she realised that she had already made plans with Michelle. Simon claimed that Michelle would understand as she loved the Savages but Alexa said that that was not the point since she could hardly tell Michelle that they were going out with B.L.T. and Cindy instead. That night, Alexa phoned her best friend and claimed that her aunt Helen had invited them to dinner, suggesting that they go to a film the next night if Michelle was free. The next day, Alexa and Simon were excitedly discussing the concert. Alexa said that it was the best concert that she had ever been to while Simon commented that he loved it when they smashed their guitars on stage and when the lead singer dove into the crowd. Michelle approached them and asked if they were still on for the film that night. Alexa said, "Sure" but Simon claimed that he was kinda broke after the previous night. His girlfriend coughed to get him to shut up but he continued speaking, telling Michelle that he had spent $10 on food and $15 on the Savages T-Shirt that he was wearing. Michelle realised that they had both attended the concert the previous night. In an annoyed tone of voice, she told Alexa that she should have just told her that she did not want to go out with her. Alexa said that it was not like that but Simon, once again putting his foot in his mouth, said that that they were going to go with her but Cindy's uncle got them free tickets. A very hurt Michelle was shocked that they had gone to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy, saying to Alexa that she thought that they were friends. Alexa said that they were friends and she had not told her the truth as she did not want to hurt her. Michelle replied, "So you lied. That's logical. I don't care what you do. Go and play with Bambi or whatever her name is." Alexa retorted that she was not the only person in the world and that she had a life too. However, Michelle countered by saying that she did never did anything without Simon. When Alexa said that they would not go to the cinema with her again, Michelle replied, "I don't care. Do what you want. I don't need traitors for boyfriends or best friends" before storming off. On her date with Archie Simpson later that night, Michelle claimed that she had only gone out with B.L.T. for a year and a half as it had taken her that long to realise that he was a jerk. In Crossed Wires, Michelle bumped into B.L.T. while he was walking with Cindy in the corridor. Michelle was still upset by their breakup but B.L.T. barely looked at her. Timeline *Start up: Two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1) (DH 201) *Ended: Bad Blood (2) (DH 202) **Reason: Michelle found out that B.L.T. was cheating on her with Cindy when they were still dating. Trivia *It is unknown if B.L.T. and Cindy are still together. *B.L.T. was cheating on Michelle with Cindy for four weeks. *B.L.T. and Cindy attended Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992 but Michelle did not. *This was the first love triangle in the Degrassi Franchise. *They are all big fans of the Savages. Gallery bltmichelle2.png|Bryant and Michelle watch each other leave michelle.png|Michelle feels distant from Bryant and asks what she's done bltcindy.png|Bryant walking to school with Cindy Cindyblt2.png|Cindy pushing Bryant to dump Michelle Cindyblt.png|Bryant and Cindy kiss michelleblt4.png|Michelle kisses Bryant before he breaks it off with her michelle2.png|Michelle doesn't want to break up, asks what she's done wrong bltmichelle3.png|Michelle cries in Bryant's chest michelleblt5.png|Michelle asks if there's anyone else, which Bryant declines to cindyalexa.png|Alexa overhears Cindy talking about how Bryant finally dumped Michelle Alexamichelle.png|Alexa confronts Michelle about what she overheard Cindy saying michelle3.png|Michelle finding out Bryant has a "new girlfriend" michellealexa.png|Michelle finding out Bryant cheated on her Bltmichelle.png|Michelle confronts Bryant michelleblt6.png|Michelle tells Bryant she knows about Cindy michelleblt7.png|Michelle pours Bryant's milk on Bryant bltmichelle4.png|Bryant splattered in milk Category:Degrassi High Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:DH Season 2